Keys Within the Shadows
by Shaded Moon Alchemist
Summary: Yuniko and Rouge had been banished/quit the Sabertooth guild.They travel to Magnolia in hopes of joining Fairy Tail, but what is their fate?Is there love in the midst of all the action and adventure. How will this go for Team Natsu?Please read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I heaved with a sigh as I kept walking. _Geez how far away is this guild. _I slowed my pace as I saw the sign that said Fairy Tail. _Well I guess I'm finally here. _I looked up and saw the moon was high. _I've been walking for that long. _ I grunted and started walking towards the doors of the guild. Keeping a hood over my face I walked in to the near empty guild. The first thing I saw was a white haired beauty in a pink dress rummaging through the alcoholic beverages. _Mirajane. _I walked further into the guild. I tripped over something which made her look at me.

"Hello there! Are you lost?" She asked coming from behind the counter. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"No. I'm just wondering is Makarov around?" I asked keeping my face hidden. She nodded and pointed to the back door.

"Thank you." I said and walked towards the door. _This is taking me all of my pride that I have._ Slowly I stepped in front of the door and took a breath in. _This is harder then it looks._ I raised my fist to the door and knocked. I heard some shuffling.

"Come in." I heard a gruff voice. Slowly I opened the door. I walked in and shut it behind me. Makarov looked up at me.

"Who are you?" He asked raising a brow. I sighed and took of the hood.

"I am Rogue. Ex-mage of Sabertooth." I said running my fingers through my black hair. He looked at me in surprise.

"Take a seat son." Makarov said pointing at the chair in front of me. I moved around to the front and sat down.

"What business do you have here?" He asked. I looked at him closely. _Isn't obvious why I am here?_

"I want to join Fairy Tail. I also have another comrade with me named Yukino." I said sighing.

"Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"Yukino got kicked out for just losing a fight in the tournament and that's not a reason to get kicked out. So after we lost in it to Fairy Tail I quit the guild."

"Hmmmm. I see. Go get your friend and I will get Mirajane with the stamp." Makarov said smiling. I smiled back.

"Thank you sir." I said. I was about to walk out when I heard a cough.

"It's Master or Gramps now." He said. I just smiled and walked out the doors. I smiled all the way out to the hotel we were staying at. _A new Guild a new life. I always wanted to be a Fairy Tail wizard but they basically disappeared about 7 years ago but now they are back and Sting wanted to join Sabertooth. _I walked into the hotel still in deep thought. _Now it is my turn to help people instead of hurting them. _I knocked on the door to the room. Yukino slowly opened the door and I put on a huge grin.

"Get your stuff packed. We are joining Fairy Tail." I said smiling. Her gaze went into awe and tears started streaming down her face. Then she threw herself on me.

"Thank you Rogue. So much for everything!" She said sobbing into my chest. I patted her had and stood up with her still in my arms.

"Come on we got to get packed. Also where is Fro?" I asked looking around the two bedded room. She pointed at the little Exceed sleeping on the little chair in the corner. My eyes softened. _I promised I would always be with you. _ I walked over to Fro and shook her gently.

"Fro wake up. We are going to Fairy Tail." I said softly. She stirred and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Fro's sleepy." She purred. I chuckled lightly and lifted her up and put her on my shoulders.

"Just hold on then." I said ruffling her fur. She yelped in protest as I laughed a little. _She is so adorable. _

"I'm done packing." Yukino said point at what little things we took with us. I smiled and started packing what I took. Soon enough the room was cleaned out of everything that was ours. We walked down to the lobby and I paid the man at the front desk that let us stay there for two days. _We sure did walk a long way. _We couldn't take a train since I get motion sickness. We walked out looking around at our surroundings. I saw that Yukino's face was filled with distress.

"What's wrong?" I asked she just shook her head and looked at me.

"What if they don't like us?"She asked looking at me with worried eyes. I smiled at her.

"We'll be fine." I said. About 20 minutes of walking we made it in front of Fairy Tail. Yukino's eyes widened and a soft smile played on her lips. I smiled at her. _She deserves this. _After being embarrassed in front of whole Sabertooth by having to strip down in front of everyone being at the old master's wrath. I opened the doors again and I noticed more people here. _It's weird that some of them come here at night. _I walked to the Master's door again and knocked.

"Come in." He said. I opened the door and saw a small smile on his face. I looked over and saw Mira analyzing both of us. A long silence rang the air. Then she smiled.

"Welcome to the guild!" She said. Yukino smiled as I did.

"Thank you." We said in unison. The Master looked us over again before motioning to Mira. She brought out the stamp.

"Where do you want it and what color?" She asked smiling. I raised the sleeve in my right arm.

"Right here and navy blue please." I said she pressed it on. A glow come from it then she removed it.

"What about you Yukino?" Mira asked.

"Ummm on my left wrist and red please." She said. Mira placed the stamp on and a minute later the mark appeared.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Master said. Yukino started rying tears of joy and I grinned.

"I finally joined to the guild I wanted to." I said. Mira and Master looked at me in surprise.

"Can we stay here for awhile." Asked the sleepy Fro.

"Sure just go back to the infirmary." Mira said.

"Thanks." I said and all three of us exited. _We were accepted without hesitation. This guild is reckless but that is why it is the best._

* * *

**Well how did you like it? Please tell me and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I kept on checking on Yuniko, Rogue and Fro through the rest of the night they slept. _They looked really exhausted when they arrived. _I opened the door to look at them. _They look so peaceful. _I slid behind the door and shut it once more. I walked behind the bar and got ready for everyone else to come in. Soon enough I heard the fire eater. _Natsu. _ I turned around to greet him.

"Hello Natsu!" I said with my cheerful voice. He looked at me with bags underneath his eyes.

"Oh hey Mira." He said sleepily.

"Were you up all night again?" I asked. He just nodded. _Same old Natsu. _I turned around to stack the cups. _I should tell him!_

"We got three new members yesterday night." I said putting a glass on the shelf. I heard him get up.

"What why wasn't I told sooner!" He said with that child like grin on his face. I smiled apologetically.

"Did you want me to come to your house personally?" I asked.

"Well I was up all night..." He said mumbling.

"Just tell everyone." I said

"That I was up all night?" He raise a brow. I nearly hit myself because of his stupidity.

"No about the new people in the guild!" I said practically yelled. Everyone that was in the guild rushed over to me.

"Who are they?" Cana asked looking at me with joyful eyes.

"You'll see when they wake up." I winked. Most of them sighed in disappointment but had looks of joys on their faces. _They never do change and where is Natsu?_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of crashing. My eyes snapped up and I looked around. _Ugh! Sometimes I can't stand being this cute! It attracts pervs and weirdos to me like a magnet. _Slowly I got out of bed grabbing my keys and I quickly got changed. _They will regret breaking in here! _I walked down the hall three doors kitchen to hear shuffling. _Ready let's go. _

"Open gate of the maiden. Virgo!" I whispered and she appeared before me.

"Hello princess what would you like me to do!" She asked somewhat loudly. I lowered my hands to show her not to talk so loudly. She bowed apologetically.

"Make that creep in the kitchen pay!" I said pointing towards it. Virgo bowed again.

"As you wish Princess." She said before disappearing into the ground. _5...4...3...2...1 _I heard a scream. I ran into the kitchen to see Natsu and Happy lying down practically unconscious.

"These were the creeps that were in your house, but aren't they your allies." She asked. I nodded slowly.

"I didn't know it was them. Sorry Virgo." I said.

"It's not a problem Princess." I heard before I heard a poof. I looked down at Natsu then kicked him.

"You idiot! What were you doing in my house! Get out!" I yelled. He looked up at me.

"I wanted to tell you we got new members in the guild!" He said with a child like grin. My eyes widened then I clapped my hands, smiling.

"This is great! Come on Natsu!" I said dragging him out of my house along with Happy. It was a pretty quick run to the guild. I ran through the doors to see everyone already here. _Man did I sleep late or something... wait they new members! _I basically squirmed in spot! I walked up to Mira and sat down at the bar.

"Hey Lucy what would you like to drink?" Mira asked smiling.

"Could I have a lemonade?" I asked. She nodded and headed to the back. When she was gone my eyes kept wandering. _Where are the new members. _I looked around everywhere but couldn't see them.

"Here you go!" Mira said putting the drink in front of me.

"Thanks!" I sipped at my drink.

"Are you here early because you heard about the new members?" She asked me. I nodded. "Well they seem really nice and are happy to be here." She said. I nodded. _That's what it should be like in Fairy Tail. Hey Mom looks like I'm writing you and Dad a letter today. _

* * *

I woke up with the noise outside and then sun hitting my face. _It's already morning? _ I looked over at Yuniko (my sleeping comrade.) I smiled softly and got out of bed. I went into the bathroom that was in the infirmary with some clothing. I closed the door and started the shower and got in. _Was it alright for me to leave Sting like that? He was being an arrogant jerk to the guild. I hated how he acted when Yuniko lost. He blew her off like she was nothing. _I gripped the bar of soap in my hands. _Well we are in Fairy Tail now and there isn't much to worry about. _

"Rogue are you alright?" I heard Fro's voice outside the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. Please wake up Yuniko." I said. I heard shuffling. I noticed the water was getting colder and turned it off. I walked out and got dressed. I saw Yuniko and Fro together already dressed. I smiled at them. Joyful looks looked permanent on their faces. _  
_

"You ready?" I asked. They nodded quite eagerly. I walked to the door and pushed it open. _It's a new beginning for all of us._

* * *

**_Hey thanks for reading please tell me what you think~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy P.O.V**

_I honestly can't wait to meet the new members! It's just so exciting! _I looked eagerly at Mirajane, she just smiled and shook her head. I slumped down in my seat again when I heard a creak of a door. I looked straight at the infirmary door and it was propped open just a bit by a black shoe. I smiled. _This is it I get to meet them! _The door opened even more to reveal a girl with white-blond hair and green eyes. _Don't I know her from somewhere? _I looked down at my key holder ring. All twelve zodiac keys were there. I looked back up at the girl. _She is the one who offered me Libra and Pieces! So that means she is no I meant was a member of Sabertooth. _ Sabertooth is now the second strongest guild in all of Fiore. Yours truly is first. That's right Fairy Tail is once again back on top. _I didn't accept them though... so she must have been in jail or something..._ _or maybe she just broke the contract with her spirits. __  
_

"Hello Yukino." Mirajane said in a cheerful voice. Yukino smiled back.

"Hey." She said looking around nervously.

"Where is Rogue?" Mira asked. _Rogue...that sounds familiar. _I put my hand up to my chin and start to wonder.

"I'm right here." I heard a low voice. A young man about 18 walked out. Something clicked in my mind. _The Iron Dragon slayer that Gajeel had to face. _My eyes widened as I saw Natsu get up.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said with a childish grin and Yuniko. She smiled and said thanks. He looked over at Rogue and analyzed him. He then nodded.

"Welcome to the guild." He said walking past Rogue. I got up from my seat to say hello when I felt wind and I was on the ground.

"Lucy!" Yukino said while she was hugging me. I smiled lightly and hugged back.

"It's nice to see you again." I said to Yukino. She smiled and helped me off the ground. She then reached for my keys.

"You got all twelve. That's good. I released my contracts with my spirits later that week after talking to you." She said smiling. I was stunned.

"But why?" I asked.

"Well because that wasn't actually my magic. I just collected the keys after my Dad died." She said with a shrug. I stood there stunned. _That wasn't her magic. Is that why she was so weak fighting that girl from Mermaid Heel? _

_"_What is your magic?" I asked. I noticed all Fairy Tail's eyes on us.

"Ring magic." TI looked down and saw all the rings on her fingers. I smiled happily and hugged her.

"You know Libra and Pieces miss you." I said sadly. She nodded.

"I know but I knew they would be happy if they could go full power." Yukino said. Rogue came up from behind her.

"Who is this?" He asked pointing to me.

"This is Lucy. I offered her my keys before I broke their contracts with me." Yukino said and Rogue nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. He nodded and walked away to talk to Mira.

"Don't worry about him. He is just shy." She said. I smiled a bit. _He seems like the type to be shy. _I looked around again.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked her. She shook her head lightly. I smiled.

"You can stay with me and Rogue too." I said.

"What really? Aren't I already asking enough for just being with the guild?" She asked.

"Not at all. Fairy Tail is just like home." I noticed Yukino started to tear up and I hugged her again.

"I'm okay. I'm home now."

* * *

_**Natsu**_** P.O.V**

So these are the new guys. I paced around the guild. _The master of Sabertooth and I were at a draw with our match. So does that mean he didn't leave. _I noticed everyone was looking at me. I stopped pacing and walked to the bar where Mira and Rogue were talking. I sat down next to Rogue and spoke up.

"Why did you quit Sabertooth?" I asked. He stopped his conversation and looked at me.

"He treated Yukino unfairly just for loosing once. So I decided I didn't want to be in a guild like that." Rogue said taking a drink. I nodded and a smirk came up on my face.

"That's good because you were looking after a friend." I said. He nodded then turned to me.

"I actually can't believe you took my old master on like that. You humiliated him." He said grinning. I laughed.

"That old geezer deserved it!"

"Yeah tell me about it." He said taking another drink. "He's an unfit master."

"So he is still at the guild is he." He nodded and looked away. _He still didn't get the message did he. _

* * *

_**Rogue**_** P.O.V**  
Talking to the other Dragon Slayer made me feel a bit at ease. As I could see it the rest of the guild was still on guard. I was okay with it though. Being accepted so easily even though I was in a different and rival guild before made me feel like a belong. I saw Yukino and Lucy still talking. _They are a lot alike I could see why they get along. _

"Rogue." I heard a little voice and a tug at my sleeve. I looked down and saw Froshe sitting there smiling.

"What is it Fro?" I asked looking at her.

"I found another one like me. His name is Happy." She said I patted her head. _It's good she has someone like Lector around. _

"Hey that's my Exceed." Natsu said grinning.

"What's all the ruckus around here about," A loud booming voice came through. I looked at the door a man with tons of piercings came in with a black Exceed at his side. _Gajeel._

* * *

**So do you guys still love me? Sorry this is kind of a weird chapter I hope you still love me after this!**


End file.
